Power Struggle
by Jess Pen
Summary: Vegeta's on Freeza's ship. He Meets a younge sayin woman and falls for her. She and Vegeta have the power to save the sayin race alone. What does this girl have to control the fate of thee sayin race? Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Love

Power Struggle  
  
A/N- Hey! I thought I get started writing Dragon Ball Z fanfic's again! So here we go with the disclaimers. I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z, or any of the characters in DBZ! I only own my little pack of sayins. You'll know because they're not in DBZ or DB! Now this chapter may be a little short because I'm not into writing dirty. sorry! Maybe..when I'm older.. Or never.. I don't really care. Here we go! Oh yeah! This is rated PG13 because of strong langue and some sexual comments and thoughts!  
  
Chapter 1- The Love  
  
'Shut up, Vegeta! You know you want it me! All you've ever wanted was a good strong woman that could over power you! Don't deny me! I see you drool over me, in your little corner, watching me! Just love me; I'm giving you the chance now!" She pressed up against him, her soft lips caressed his mouth, "Vegeta, I've wanted you just as much as you've wanted me! Show me what you're made of!"  
  
A/N- Yes, that's it for this chapter! I forgot to tell you, the story'll be jumping from part to present. This right now was the present! Ok, have a good 'ol time folks! ( J/K ) 


	2. They Meet

A/N- Yes, in the last chapter they got it on. Well if you don't remember, this is in the past, NOT, present! Ok, have fun! Oh, and sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. I just don't feel like writing stuff like that!  
  
Chapter 2- They Meet  
  
"Vegeta, meet my latest addition to my little clan of sayins!" A purple man, in a floating cart, pointed to a large handful of sayins grouped together, 'Make them feel at home!"  
  
Vegeta looked around at these sayins, part of his race, all hatefully looking at Freeza.  
  
"Please show them where they can find clean close and rooms. I'm sure they're tired after the round up!" He turned and laughed all the way down the hall.  
  
A young teenage sayin girl yelled in sayins native tongue, "Fuck you!" The women next to her (Seeming to be her mother) grasped her mouth and pulled her down.  
  
"You'd best keep your tongue in your mouth if you don't want, Freeza, to chop it off! You're lucky he doesn't know our tongue! Now follow me!" Vegeta turned down a hall.  
  
"Why do you take orders from him? You are our king right?" He heard a familiar female voice speak up.  
  
He pivoted quickly to meet face to face with the woman who had added her two cents before. She was beautiful.  
  
"What's you're name?"  
  
"It's Rain! But by most I am BloodRain!" She stood proudly as she introduced herself. (Yes, that was taken from the videogame BloodRayn)  
  
"Well, BloodRain, learn to watch your mouth! Because we all know damn well he's too strong! And how dare you criticize your king like that?" he hissed words of hateful poison.  
  
"I don't find my king alive in my eyes anymore! He seems not to care about his race!"  
  
"I outta' kill you!" His eyes grew darker.  
  
"It's better than here! I'd choose that over a life serving Freeza!" She looked him in the eyes showing no fear.  
  
"Please, King Vegeta! Forgive her! She's never had to be quiet towards another! She's our tribe leader!" Her mother bowed down to him.  
  
Vegeta looked between the young woman and her begging mother for a minute then growled, "You've got guts woman! But guts'll only get you killed here!' Vegeta turned and walked forcefully father down the hall.  
  
"Mother, get up. You don't need to bow to him." She leaned down to pull her mother up.  
  
They followed Vegeta down the dark paths, silently. He showed everyone to there rooms where they all bunched up together. Then Rain was last, "You'll sleep here!"  
  
"I would rather have a room with my people!" She stayed where she was.  
  
"There are no spots left!"Vegeta looked over his shoulder.  
  
She still stayed.  
  
"You won't be helping them! They'll be even more crammed! As the leader of your tribe you get a special room!"  
  
"Then if there is no space I will take them into my room!"  
  
"I don't think, Freeza, would approve!"  
  
"I don't give a shit what, Freeza, thinks! Don't you see that? I will not leave my people!"  
  
"You're not leaving them! You're across the hall!"  
  
She glared at him, "FINE, but JUST until I work something out!" She walked down with him.  
  
"There's something about her I find enchanting!" He opened the door to her room, "Here it is!"  
  
"Thanks!" She sneered and walked in not looking back. 


	3. Thoguhts of Victory

A/N-Ok, I think that most of the present chapters are short. I dunno'. So this one is short. Sorry. Just remember, you love me! ^.~ Ok, to the story!  
  
Chapter 3-Thoughts of victory  
  
Vegeta lay under the silk sheet, starring at his mates face. She was just what he was looking for. Powerful, and had the makings of a queen. He loved her, even though before he wouldn't admit it to himself even.  
  
"Me and her have the power to set the sayin race free! Now all we have to do is make a plan! How will we over through Freeza and his gunnies? I wonder what her full power is."  
  
She lay there dreaming, she never new she could feel like this with a man. She had only loved another once. he was killed by Freeza. That day she swore never to give into Freeza's powers. She would survive, and one day kill him. She was almost to a breaking point in her training. She was so close; the taste was coming to her. Just a little more time. Her tribe just needed to last a couple more weeks. Then they'd be free.  
  
A/N- Told yea' it was short! Heh, sorry, again. The next one'll be longer. I think it'll be the dream she's having. I dunno. Oh and if you read this could you plz review? I wanna know what people think! Thx! 


End file.
